I'm one of you?
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: The DCFDTL wasn't only 5, but they had another 1, who lost her memory. Why? and who? DCFDTL/ OC
1. Introduction to Blair

2nd story… I can't continue my other story because, I got writer's block and I wasn't playing Fusionfall since school started. So I'm making another one, which I liked to do better.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction to Blair

Blair's POV:

I woke up in the morning, and as usual, I'm alone at my house so I got up and prepared my breakfast and get ready for school. Every time I look at the window, something always flashes in my mind that makes my head ache, so I'm not forcing myself to know what it was.

I finished my breakfast so I took my bath, wore m uniform and combed my hair. I waited outside with my friends, the Kids Next Door Sector V

* * *

At the Delightfuls:

"Kids, it's time to go to school" Father called his "children" to come down the stairs.

"We're coming!" Bruce, the short blonde boy said

And they finished breakfast so they all went to school.

* * *

Normal POV:

- At School –

"Hey Blair, so are coming with us at the cafeteria later?" Kuki or Numbuh 3 asked

"Ummm. I think no. Sorry" Blair said bowing her head to Kuki while adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, it's ok. Let's go to our class now"

"Ok" The rest of the KND answered and so does Blair.

When they entered the classroom, the delightfuls, who was undelightfulized at the moment, was glaring at Blair as if they were going to eat her or something.

"You're gonna regret that you leave us." David, the tall brunette boy murmured

"You will be running back to Father sooner or later" Ashley, the blonde girl added

"You're going DOWN!" Lenny, the African Boy, ruined the serious moment so Ogie pinched him.

So classes start and it was boooooring. And finally, classes were dismissed because of the heavy rain so everyone went home but Blair is still fixing her things with the Delightfuls.

"Well, well, well, if it wasn't Ms. Blair Traitorheart" Ogie teased while snapping her fingers

"Ummm. It's Sugarheart, and what do you want?" Blair asked

"We will get you back to Father!" Bruce exclaimed

"To who?" Blair wondered raising an eyebrow

"Oh come on! Don't pretend you just forgot what you did!" Ashley said pointing to Blair's face

"Oh, sorry, you guys must be mistaken, I don't know what you were saying and if you'll excuse me, I'll go home"

"No you're not!"

* * *

END TRANSMISSION

So yeah, hinting of Blair's true identity. This is going to be a short story, I think. Well, reviews are welcomed!


	2. What do they want from me?

Chapter 2: What do they want from me?

"No you're not!" Lenny hold back

"Let go!" Blair struggled.

While she was struggling, she can't help herself to shout and unknown to her, she released a purple circle beam which made the delightfuls flew from different sides of the room. So Blair took the opportunity to run.

"Hey she's getting away!" Bruce pointed. So they chased her to the hallway

* * *

Blair's POV

_Why are they chasing me? What do they want from me? I don't even know them. And, did I just do that? What makes me do that? Maybe I'm special? And finally, I got to the exit door and got my umbrella as fast as I could._

* * *

Normal POV

"Crud! She got away!" Bruce exclaimed

"We failed again, brother." Ashley added

"But this is not the end; we will catch her, sooner or later." Ogie followed

"And again, she's going DOWN!" Lenny, again, ruined the serious moment

* * *

- At Blair's Home –

"At last, I got home. I hope they won't track me down here. I need to ask the KND." Blair said to herself then she goes out her house and went to the KND tree house.

* * *

- At the KND tree house –

"Hey girl, what brings ya here?" Numbuh 5 asked

"You know those kids?" Blair said pointing to the delightful mansion

"Those were the delightful dorks" Numbuh 4 said

"Why did you ask?" Numbuh 1 asked

"They were chasing me. At school, they said that they're getting me back to, ummm… the Father person"

"FATHER?" The KND Operatives said shocked

"Yes, you know him?"

"HE is our worse enemy, the 'father' of those kids. But he just adopted them so he is not their real father." Numbuh 2 explained

"Ok. Why do they want me?"

"I don't know Blair. What did you do back there at the school?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Ummm… When they hold me back when I was about to go home, I sort of released a purple beam at them and poof, I ran away while they were thrown at the walls." Blair explained

"Wow! You have superpowers!" Numbuh 3

"I think so, but I don't know how I used nor did it"

"Hmm. Do you mind sleeping here for days? You might be caught by the delightfuls especially when you were alone there at your house." Numbuh 5 concluded

"Sure, no prob"

"We'll accompany you to your house for you to get your things packed" Numbuh 4 suggested

"OK"

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! 3rd chapter coming up! Reviews are welcome!


	3. Planning and Moving

Chapter 3: Planning and Moving

* * *

- At Blair's house –

"It's a good thing you don't have a lot of things here." Numbuh 5 said

"Yeah, I know." Blair answered while packing her things

"Ok, now you're finished, let's get going" Numbuh 1 ordered

"Agreed" All of them said unison

* * *

- At KND Tree House –

"Ok, team, let's go to sleep now" Numbuh 1 said

"Ok!" the other operatives agreed

10 minutes passed but Blair is still awake and Nigel noticed so he talked to her.

"Why are you still awake?" Nigel asked

"Simple, I can't sleep" Blair said not looking at him

"There must be a valid reason why"

"*sigh* the superpowers thing bothers me. And the thing that they're chasing me"

"Don't worry about it. We're here for you k? Now go to sleep. We have something to do tomorrow" Nigel said placing a hand on Blair's shoulder

"What are we going to do tomorrow? We still have no class right?"

"Yes, and it's not about school. We'll explain it to you tomorrow"

"Ok. And thanks"

"No prob"

* * *

- The next day –

The alarm wake everyone up so all of them go to the table to eat their breakfast and saw Kuki was preparing their breakfast

"Morning Kuki, seems like you got up early, eh?" Numbuh 4 said

"OF course I am. I'm always preparing breakfast so I had to"

"Let's double time team, we're going to Moon base" Numbuh 1 said in his leader tone again

"Where?" Blair asked

"The best-est place in the whole universe!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed

"Why are we going there Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked

"For her" Numbuh 1 said

"For Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 2 blurted

"No not her, HER!" Numbuh 1 said pointing at Blair

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"Oh ok. Who's Numbuh 362?"

"Numbuh 1's Girlfriend!" Numbuh 2 joked

"She's not! She's the supreme leader of the KND organization"

"Hmm. OK"

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! OK ... I'm going to write the 4th chapter later! Sorry if the chapters were short! Gomen'nasai ! Reviews are welcome! Arigato Gozaimashita!


	4. Honorable Member

Chapter 4: Honorable Member

* * *

- At SCAMPER –

"Na na na na na, going to the moon base! Na na na na na going to the coolest place!" Numbuh 4 sang

"Would you please shut up Numbuh 4? It annoys Numbuh 5 got it?" Numbuh 5 shouted

"Well, sor-ree!"

"We're almost there guys" Numbuh 2 announced

"Ok, prepare now team." Numbuh 1 said

* * *

- At Moonbase –

"What brings you here, Nigel? And who is she?" Rachel or Numbuh 362 asked

"We would like to ask if we could have another member. An honorable member maybe?"

"Oh, you want her to be another member of your team? She may need training. Is it alright? Umm… What's her name?

"Blair, Blair Sugarheart. Nice to meet you." Blair said introducing herself

"Ok Blair, if you want to be an honorable member of the KND Sector V, you need to pass the training. Is it alright?" Numbuh 362 asked once again

"Yes. It's ok"

"Ok. Wait here. Fanny! Would you please come here for a minute!" Numbuh 362 ordered

"Coming! Why are you guys here! And who is she? Is she an operative?" Numbuh 86 shouted

"She WILL become one. And she needs training, will you help her?"

"Oh, sure. Follow me"

"And for you Sector V, you may go now. She will stay here for a while"

"Ok. Will she be alright Rachel?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Yes she will. Ummm… Do you like her, Nigel?"

"No. She is just important to us. That's all"

"Oh really? Ok. You may go now, Numbuh 1"

"Ok, goodbye, Rachel."

"Yeah, bye"

* * *

- With Fanny –

"Ok, Miss Blair. What position do you like? Tai-chi Operative, Hand-to-hand combat specialist, divisionary tactics officer or-" Fanny was cut-off because Blair answered immediately

"I want to be the hand to hand combat specialist. Even though that is Numbuh 4's position"

"It's ok. Now you will start your training. You will learn how to dodge and attack"

* * *

- After the training –

"Ok Blair, you were a fast learner, let's see what you got."

And Blair battled with Numbuh 86 but Numbuh 86 wins

"Ok. I see. You are now Sector V's new honorable member. What number o you like to be your codename?"

"I would like to be 0.6."

"Ok Blair Sugarheart, you are now Numbuh 0.6 of the KND. You may go now to your headquarters"

* * *

- Back at Sector V –

"Hi guys" Blair said

"Welcome back Blair! So what place did you chose?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Same as Numbuh 4, hand to hand combat specialist." Blair answered

"Nice choice Blair." Numbuh 1 said

"Great! Now there are 2 HTH combat specialists! Cool!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed

"Ok now we have to spy on them…" Numbuh 1 announced

"WHAT!" All of them exclaimed

"… tomorrow"

All of the members sighed in relief

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! I wish I could finish this before school xDD haha ~! glad we have 4days of 'vacation'. So yeah! Reviews are welcome! Arigato gozaimashita!


	5. Mission Impossible

Chapter 5: Mission Impossible

* * *

"Ok team, since our mission is tomorrow, you guys may rest now." Numbuh 1 said to his teammates

And Numbuhs 2-5 took their rest but Blair is still awake, so she talked to Numbuh 1.

"Ummm… Numbuh 1? Nigel? You still awake?"

"Yes, I am. Can't you see my eyes were open?"

"Sorry, I can't its dark here and my glasses are at my room. Sorry."

"What brings you here?"

"Why are we going to spy on the delightfuls?"

"Simple. To know what's your connection to them"

"Oh ok. Goodnight, Nigel."

"Night."

Blair left the room and to her dismay, she bumped her head on door, which she thought was open.

* * *

- Tomorrow –

"Wake up guys! Breakfast's ready!" Numbuh 3 called out

After eating breakfast, Numbuh 1 discussed the plan and they readied their weapons.

Numbuh 1's weapon is G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.

Numbuh 2: B.A.J.O.O.K.A.

Numbuh 3: T.H.U.M.P.E.R.

Numbuh 4: M.U.S.K.E.T.

Numbuh 5: S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

Blair: S.C.A.M.P.P.

"Ok, let's suit up people!" Numbuh 5 ordered, since she was second-in-command, she can give orders to her team.

When it was already 8pm, they went to the Delightful Mansion and went over the gates quietly.

"Now let's enter the house" Numbuh 1 said

"It looks scary" Numbuh 3 shrieked

"It sure does." Blair said

* * *

- At the Delightful Mansion –

"HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T CAPTURED HER YET!" Father shouted at his children

"But Father, she used her powers on us!" The Delightful children said in chorus

"Hmm… We have to think how to solve that problem." Father concluded

* * *

- Back at the KND –

"Ok, team, let's get inside. Remember the plan?" Numbuh 1 whispered

"Yes, Numbuh 3 and I will look for clues at the Ground floor" Numbuh 5 answered

"We will look at the second floor" Numbuh 2 said

"And Blair and I will look at the Top floor" Numbuh 4 said

"Father's Secret Lair" Blair Finished

"Ok, let's go" Numbuh 1 signaled

So both Ground and Second floor clue-lookers looked around but found nothing. So it's up to Numbuhs 0.6 and 4 to figure something out.

"Are you coming inside Numbuh 4?" Blair asked

"Nope. I'm staying here, in case Father shows up." Numbuh 4 answered

"Ok, then" Blair said while walking inside

Unknown to Blair, that there is a force field along the way. And because she doesn't know that there is a force field there, she accidentally bumped into it which made her scream and it made her collapse on the floor.

Numbuh 4 heard the scream so he came inside but unfortunately, the DCFDTL also heard it and so does Father.

"Numbuh 4! Can you read me? The Delightful children are coming upstairs!" Numbuh 1 alerted

"Too late!" Numbuh 4 answered back and he can't say anything back because the Delightful Children were blocking his way.

"Good work my children, keep them busy while I do my business" Father said behind them

"Yes, Father" they said evilly

"Alright Delightful Dorks! Think you can get in my way? EAT MUSTARD!" Numbuh 4 said while he shoots the Delightful Children

"Not so fast Numbuh 4!" The Delightful Children said revealing another force field shielding them

"Crud! Now what am I gonna do?"

"Numbuh 4! What happened?" Numbuh 3 asked

"I'll tell you later, for now, let's figure out how to remove that shield!"

"Hmm… Numbuh 5 hit the power source!" Numbuh 1 ordered

"Done!" Numbuh 5 said giving a thumbs up

"You're still late Kids Next Dorks. Your beloved Blair is ours now!"

"WHAT!" All of the operatives said in shock

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

* * *

Sorry if it's boring (_ _ )'' . If you don't think it's boring, then thanks! *^_^* for me it's boring so yeah. Reviews are welcomed and again, sorry if publishing this took a while. gomen'nasai!


	6. Truth Hurts

Chapter 6: Truth Hurts

* * *

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

- With Father –

"Get inside you foolish girl!" Father commanded Blair

"I won't! And you will never get me go in that chamber!" Blair answered back pointing her weapon at Father

"Oh, you really think you can threaten me with your puny weapon? Puh-lease! You know you can do better than that! Blaise Rhaylie?

"What? Wait! It's not my name!"

"In your belief it's not, but it really was!"

_All he said made my head flashed so many memories. It made me confused. My eyes were closed while remembering those… things. I don't understand what these flashbacks were telling me._

While Blaise was remembering those things, she got her head ache and again, she collapsed so Father took the chance and put her in the Delightfulization Chamber.

"*evil laugh* At last! Now my dear Blaise, join your siblings downstairs"

Blair, or should I say Blaise, went downstairs, behind the delight children

**TRANSMISSION CONTINUED**

"WHAT?" All of the operatives said in shock

"Now my dear children attack them!" Father commanded

"Yes Father." The children followed what their Father told them to and released a small purple beam at the KND operatives.

"We have to stop them!" Numbuh 2 shouted

"But how? They have Blair's powers" Numbuh 3 asked

"SHOOT HER!" Numbuh 1 ordered his team

"But why?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Just shoot her!"

Even though doing so will hurt their friend, they still shoot her for the sake of Blaise.

"NO!" The Delightfuls except Blaise shouted

"I think I'll have to deal with these kids now." Father said to himself

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 shouted and they placed to their positions. (A/N: Haha! Operation I.N.T.R.V.I.E.W.S. style :P …)

"Five!" Numbuh 5 shouted as she jumped and threw her hat to Numbuh 4

"Four!" Numbuh 4 shouted as he curled through Father and threw the hat to Numbuh 3

"Three!" Numbuh 3 jumped and got the hat so she immediately threw it to Numbuh 2

"Two!" Numbuh 2 shouted while he is on top of Father and threw the hat to their leader

"One!" Numbuh 1 finished it and wore the hat which knocks over Father with the Delightfuls

"Let's go get Blair" Numbuh 2 said

"Got her!" Numbuhs 3 and 5 shouted and Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 came over to help them carry Blair to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

* * *

- Back at the KND Tree house –

"Ssh… She's still sleeping." Numbuh 3 whispered

"No, she's opening her eyes, look." Numbuh 4 whispered back

"Huh? What happened?" Blaise asked

"Long story. Wait here. Numbuh 1! Numbuh 2! Numbuh 5! Blair's awake!' Numbuh 3 called

The operatives called ran upstairs to see their honorable operative.

"How's are you feeling girl? You alright?" Numbuh 5asked

"Yes. Thanks. What happened again? Please tell me." Blaise asked

So Numbuh 1 told Blaise what happened so she remembered all the things that happened last night.

"Oh yeah. That. *sigh* Thanks. And about my name." Blaise started

"What about your name? Numbuh 4 asked

"It wasn't Blair Sugarheart" Blaise said closing her eyes.

"What was it really?" Numbuh 2 asked

"It's *gulp* Blaise Rhaylie…" Blaise said

"And your surname was?" Numbuh 3 asked

"It's… Uno…"

"WHAT!"

"You mean you're Nigel's wife from the future? Hey Ow!" Numbuh 1 joked and Numbuh 5 punched his shoulder

"No I'm not! I'm his cousin."

"You mean?" Numbuh 1 said but he was cut off by Blaise

"Yes, I'm Father's real daughter."

"Then why didn't you told us before?" Numbuh 4

"Because, I never had the chance… to remember" Blaise explained

"Do you remember anything now?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Yes, everything. My life, being a delightful child, my departure and the Sector Z." Blaise answered

"THE LONG LOST OPERATIVES OF SECTOR Z?" The operatives asked in shock

"Yes, I know them, but I'm not one of them."

"Then who are they?" Numbuh 5 asked

"The Delightful Children"

And again, the operatives were shocked but Numbuh 1 asked Blaise to continue her story

"Ok, yes. Please continue Blair, I mean Blaise"

"And my story starts when I was a little girl. Right before Nigel was born."

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! Hoo ! 2 chapters in one day.. So, yeah! I'm proud. I think of Blaise being one of the Sector Z but I don't feel like it so I don't :P .. haha ! Reviews are welcome ! I'll continue tomorrow .. Sayonara!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note to the readers:

* * *

Hey there! Sorry if I'm not adding new chapters in a while, school is giving me loads of assignments so I'll add 2-3 chapters during weekends.

And again, sorry if I can't, but I'll try adding when my assignments were finished so yeah!

Just subscribe to my story to get in touch if I just added a new chapter.

You can give me suggestions if you want to! *^_^* Just PM me

So yeah! Lemme tell you something about chapter 7.

In chapter 7, Blaise was going to tell everything about her. That's all haha ~! xDDDD

* * *

Sincerely,

Minnie Dani Doofenshmirtz :**


	8. My Horrible Past

Chapter 7: My horrible past

* * *

A/N: Hello! Minnie Dani Doofenshmirtz here! Well, sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 7! Hope you like it… Oh and please note that The Delightfuls back at the school (chapter 1) were naughty even they're undelightfulized because they were ummm, like, decommissioned and adopt Father's manners since they grew with him . :PP Hope you like it!

* * *

"And my story starts when I was a little girl. Right before Nigel was born" Blaise said starting the story

- Flashback (Blaise' POV) –

"Now my dear Blaise, be a good girl, daddy has something to do ok?" Father told the younger me

"Yes, yes I will" I said stubbornly

_Even though I was only 7 years old, I hate Father. He's only there when he needs me, my power. He forced me to make the Delightfulization Chamber, and if I didn't f you know, which made the Delightful Children like that. And then he came back with 5 children_

"I brought you visitor my child!" Father said revealing 5 kids chained behind him

"LET GO OF US! GET US OUT OF HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The 5 children shouted

"Why did you kidnap them? You didn't even know them!" I asked Father with a frown

"Of course I know them! They're the best operatives in the KND!"

"Let go of them!"

"Make me little girl!"

_I threw a magical purple beam at Father but dodged it and threw a fire ball at me which made me get inside the Delightfulization Chamber straight!_

"Hey! Let me outta here! Father! Please!" I pleaded inside

"You should know how to respect adults, young lady, now face the wrath of your own Father!" Father said pushing the red button which made me a delightful child, the very first one.

"Yes, Father" I said simply, no emotions, no feelings, nothing at all! I know that the old me was still inside me, like a bird locked in a cage or something, screaming for help, but I can't control it anymore.

"Success! Mwahahaha!" Father said laughing maniacally.

"Oh no, poor kid. We should help her!" Bruce said

"But HOW!" Lenny asked

"You kids next door are late! You're going to join her! Blaise, my dear,"

"Yes, Father?"

"GET THEM!"

_Even though I don't want to capture them, my feet were walking on its own. And I don't like to do this but, I shoot them inside the chamber, just like what Father just did. And when they're finally inside, I can hear screaming and Father pushed the red button and a different one, maybe the decommissioning button-thing. So they finally came out, with different clothes, the same as mine, so we look like dorky students. We merged together and formed a circle position._

* * *

- Few Months later (Still in flashback) –

_Every time we were going to sleep, Father was going to undelightfulize us so we could sleep properly._

"Ugh! I'm tired of being a delightful child!" I whispered to my pillow

"Hey guys! Blaise said she was tired of being a delightful child!" Lenny shouted to the whole Sector Z

"What makes you think like that stupid girl?" Ogie said

"Yeah, and what can you do about it huh?" Ashley teased

"You are noooooo match against Father!" David said

"I don't care about your opinions! I can do this myself!" I said angrily

_I stormed out of the room but they still followed, I think they know what I'm going to d and they're going to help Father so I kept them out of my way, I threw a purple beam at them which made them back off and I ran upstairs where Father's room was located._

"What are you doing here? You should be asleep right now!" Father said angrily

"I don't care about your rules! And I don't care about you! I'm sick of being like them and I… I'm leaving!"

"Oh no you don't!" Father threw a fire ball without me knowing it which made me get down to my knees and hissed in pain

"Ha! Told ya! You have no match for Father!" David said and his 'siblings' laughed.

"That's what you think! I'm much stronger than him! He can't even make a chamber all by himself!" I said smirking to myself

"Why you little-!" Father didn't finished his sentence because he threw another fire ball at me which missed and hit the Sector Z

"And he can't even aim perfectly!" I said making Father even more mad

_He threw fire balls around me which made me cornered but good for me; I know how to get out of the ring of fire by floating in the air with my powers. The fire was to high so Father didn't saw that I was just right above him so I hit him with my beam which made him growl in pain and collapsed. But using advanced magic (yeah it's magic) like that was not yet good for me, I was supposed to use it when I'm a little bit older but I forgot it so I fell out of the platform I made to lift myself and went directly in the Chamber which was currently set for decommissioning so I lost my memory._

* * *

- Present (No POV) –

"And that's why we found you there, unconscious" Numbuh 5 concluded

"Yes. And I am more worried about the Sector Z" Blaise said

"Yeah she's right. We need to save them and recomission them." Numbuh 4 suggested

"But Blaise can't do that much magic yet, Wally, she needs training!" Numbuh 3 said

"Who in the world of KND can teach her?" Numbuh 2 asked

"I can learn it on myself, I think" Blaise answered

"You sure? We'll help you on your defense and offense" Numbuh 5 said

"Yes, you should, thanks"

"You're welcome"

* * *

END TRANSMISSION

Yes! Haha! Loved the way I did some parts of this in school :PP in break time. Well reviews are welcome! Arigato Gozaimashita!


	9. The Necklace

Chapter 8: The necklace

* * *

Hey guys! Minnie here! So here's chapter 8, with Blaise' training and research about her powers, or should I say, magic. Yeah right, xDDD Ben 10 episode reference

* * *

"Hey guys, I got an idea! Let's go to this magic conference!" Numbuh 5 said holding the newspaper.

"Good idea!" They all said

"To the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!" Numbuh 2 said

"Agreed!" They all agreed and hopped in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

And finally they got the magic conference

"Wait, there's nothing here! It was different from what I expect" Blaise said in a gloomy look

"Let's look around if we can see anything useful" Numbuh 1 suggested

"Ok."

Minutes passed and luckily, Blaise found something she liked.

"I'll take this one please?" Blaise said holding the necklace with a purple, heart pendant. And she went back to her team.

"Hey guys! Look at this! What do you think?" Blaise said showing her necklace

"Aww… It's cute! Hope I'll get something like that from someone I know" Kuki said glaring at Wally

"I'm sure you will, Kuki" Blaise said winking

"Ok, let's go to the library!" Numbuh 5 said

They hopped on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and got to the library in no time.

"Hey guys, check this out, the book says that Blaise' magic was like telekinesis, it helps the person having that power to control things around him/ her and allows the person make platforms and shields for defense purposes." Numbuh 2 explained

"Lemme see. Hmmm… It also states that that power is even more powerful with the help of a charm, that with the use of it, even a little boy/ girl can handle it" Numbuh 5 read

"Really? That's cool! But what about the charm? I need it in order for me to handle my powers perfectly! Does the book state something about the charm?" Blaise asked

"Hmm… Nothing, just this picture." Numbuh 5 answered

"It's a heart? Shaped like a heart, I think." Numbuh 4 said

"Ok guys, time to go, let's go back to the tree house" Numbuh 1 ordered

* * *

- At the tree house –

"Ok Blaise, show us what you got. Can you lift that?" Numbuh 1 asked pointing at the pile of boxes

"Ummm… I think I can only lift 2 or 3 but not like that, it's 6!" Blaise exclaimed

"Just try!" Numbuh 4 shouted

"OK, here it comes!" Blaise said stretching forth her arms and successfully lifted all of the boxes.

"Hey guys! Look! I- I did it!" Blaise screamed in happiness

"Told ya girl! You can do it! Let's make it harder" Numbuh 5 suggested

"Can you go down the tree house just making stair-like platforms?" Numbuh 4 asked

"I'll try." Blaise answered

"We will also go down the tree house with you to see how long you can hold all platforms in a time" Numbuh 1 planned

"What? Ok, ok, this is just basics right?"

"Yes, yes it is"

So Blaise made 10 platforms from the tree house to the ground and they went down the tree house and again, Blaise succeeded.

"Nice! Now float us back there!" Numbuh 4 commanded

"Piece of cake!"

"I thought using advanced magic like that wasn't good for you now." Numbuh 2 said suspiciously

"Yeah, I thought so myself. Maybe I'm, lucky? What'cha think?"

"Yeah, true, maybe? Try making a big purple circle and hold it for 30 seconds." Numbuh 1 said rubbing his chin

"Oh ok, Hee-yaaaaah!" Blaise said taking a deep breath and made a big circle. Numbuh 1 noticed her eyes glow purple along with her necklace

"Ok, you may stop it! Blaise! Can you hear me?"

"Y- Yes… A little! Wha- ow!" Blaise screamed as she felt something shocked her hand which made her fell on the floor

"Be careful, Blaise, you might get hurt if you overuse your powers, err, magic." Numbuh 4 warned

"I know why she got stronger than usual, guys. It's her necklace that's doing the job" Numbuh 1 pointed

"Really? How'd you know?" Blaise asked

"The glowing part. While your eyes were glowing, the necklace was glowing at the same time" Numbuh 1 explained

"So that's the charm stated at the book" Numbuh 5 concluded

"So you mean we're ready to face the delightfuls?" Numbuh 3 asked

"No, not yet, my cousin can't handle that too much magic yet. If she learns to handle her powers in no time we can invade the Delightful Dorks." Numbuh 1 explained

"Yeah, he's right Kuki; I can't handle it, hmm… I think I want to train at the moon base, Fanny's a good trainer

"Really? You're joking right?" Numbuh 5 said

"No I'm not! Do I look like joking?" Blaise asked pointing at her face

"Yes, you look joking" Numbuh 2 joked so Numbuh 5 punched his shoulder

"How dare you." Blaise said jokingly

"Ok, if you think so, let's go?" Numbuh 1 suggested

"Yay!" All the operatives cheered

* * *

END TRANSMISSION! Just like what Bleedman said, too much anime can be addictive (even though Ben 10 is not anime) Hey, hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading, please leave a nice review! Arigato Gozaimashita!


	10. Back at the Moon base

Chapter 9: Back at the Moon base

* * *

Hey guys! Gomennee for not updating in 2 months! , I have school the whole day and teachers give us loads of assignments! Maybe a one-shot in this chappie? Maybe yes, maybe no!

* * *

- At the Moon base –

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!?" Numbuh 86 shouted at the Sector V

"Blaise needs your help, she said you're good in training her" Numbuh 1 explained

"Who's Blaise? Blair's twin sister?" Numbuh 362 asked

"No, it's Blair's real name." Nigel said

"Is there something between you and Blair? I mean Blaise?" Numbuh 362 asked

"Yeah! There is something! Haha! You jelly?" Numbuh 4 joked

"No I'm not!"

"We're cousins Rachel." Numbuh 1 said walking in front of Numbuh 362

"What? How come?" Numbuh 86 asked

"I- I'm Father's… Real daughter" Blaise confessed

"WHAT!? TRAITOR!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed

"No, Fanny. She doesn't look as bad as her Father" Numbuh 362 told Fanny

"Yes, it's true. And to be honest, I hate him. And Numbuh 86, I need your help, please?" Blaise explained and pleaded

"What is it?" Numbuh 86 said in a calm voice (yeah, miracle eh? Haha!)

"I need your help to train me. You and Numbuh 362 could help me, please?"

"Oh sure!"

"Thanks Fanny!"

"Follow me, Blaise"

"Go on without me, I have to do something important" Rachel stated

"Eh? Okay. Let's go Blaise" Fanny dragged Blaise to the training grounds

* * *

- Back at the other operatives –

"Can we come in? Can we? Can we?" Numbuh 3 pleaded

"Umm, ok, sure" Numbuh 362 agreed

All operatives go to the training grounds except for Numbuh 1

"So, she was just your cousin, right?" Numbuh 362

"Yes, why? Do you think there is something?" Numbuh 1 smirked

"H-huh? What do you mean!? I was just asking! It's not like I'm jealous or something!" Numbuh 362 blushed as she flailed her arms in the air

"We're classmates since Kindergarten Rachel; I know lots of things about you. So don't think of hiding secrets from me"

"Where are you bringing this conversation anyway?"

"A-are you jealous of Blaise?" Nigel said sweating and shaking

"W-what? What makes you think of that?"

"The way you look at Blaise and my teammates' jokes"

"What if I do?"

"*sighs* Yes or No Rachel. Are you jealous of my cousin or not?"

"Well, umm…" Rachel was cut off when they heard the operatives' noise

"Hey we're back! What did we miss?" Numbuh 5 asked, grinning

"Stop it Abby. Let's go back." Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 5 then told Numbuh 362 "Talk to you soon, 'kay?" Then Numbuh 362 nods

* * *

- Back at the tree house –

Blaise lay to her bed immediately after they got off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Gosh, I'm so tired! Good thing we have no classes until tomorrow" She said pulling her blankets

"What do you mean we don't have? Today was the last day of our so-called vacation" Numbuh 4 exclaimed

"WHAT!? I better go to sleep now. Good night everyone!" Blaise said slamming the door close

* * *

**END TRANSMISSION!**

Nee, gomen again for not updating. Well, here's another chapter for you! HAHA! I made Rachel as a tsundere! Woot woot! I'm an otaku and I know it!


	11. Getting them back

Chapter 10: Getting them back

* * *

A/N: Nee, minna, I' noticed I made a lot of mistakes on the previous chapters, gosh, what a baka I am. Well, here's chapter 10

* * *

- Tomorrow –

Blaise stretched her arms when she heard Kuki calling her for breakfast

"I'm coming!" Blaise shouted, fixing her bed

After fixing her bed, she came down and saw all of the operatives were already eating

"Good morning girl! Come, let's eat!" Numbuh 5 said

Blaise sat beside Numbuh 5 and started pouring milk on her glass when Numbuh 4, who was drinking milk, accidentally sneezed, and to her dismay, Wally was right in front of her. Everyone laughed except for Numbuh 4 who was saying sorry to Blaise

"I'm so sorry Blaise! I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok, Wally." Blaise said wiping her face

After a few minutes of eating breakfast and chatting with each other, they took their bath and go to school together

* * *

- At School –

"Goodbye guys! See you at break time!" Blaise said as she entered her classroom, sighing, she was the only one in sector V to be in that section, all of her teammates were on the same section while she was there, bored, and much worse was the fact that she is with the delightfuls.

_Huh? What happened to the delightfuls? Why do they have wounds on their body? Hey, that's not wounds, its burns. But why?_

Blaise thought raising one eyebrow looking at the delightfuls then looked at her empty desk. Deep in thoughts, she doesn't noticed one of the delightfuls walking to her, it was David

"Hey" David started

Blaise widened her eyes then looked nervously at the delightful child

"W-what do you want?" Blaise said, shaking. Even if she knows in herself she was much stronger than them, she was still scared that they would do something unexpected to her

"We're here to… To apologize" David answered

"What!? After you just-" Blaise was cut off by their teacher coming inside the classroom

* * *

- After school –

"Hey, Blaise, aren't ya comin' with us?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Ummm. I think I'll pass this time, sorry" Blaise answered

"Ok, take care!" Numbuh 3 said

"I will" Blaise said turning away from her group

"So what are you telling me anyway?" Blaise asked walking to the delightfuls

"Like David said, we're going to apologize, Numbuh 0.6" Ashley said to Blaise looking down

"H-How did you know that!?" Blaise said shocked

"We were curious about the chamber you were talking about so we looked at it… And… tried it. Then we pushed the green button*" Ogie explained

"Ah, so, what about the burns?"

"We were caught by Father and we fought back, as, Sector Z" Bruce explained

"*gasps* Yes! I got the Sector Z with me! Kyaa~!" Blaise squealed

"And the problem is-" Lenny was cut off by Blaise continuing what he was going to say

"-is that you fled from father and no place to stay at" Blaise continued

The Sector Z nodded in embarrassment

"I know! I'll get you to stay at out tree house!" Blaise suggested

"But!" Lenny was once again cut off by Blaise

"No but's! Let's go" Blaise said walking outside the school then she gets her cell phone and called her dear cousin, Nigel

"Ring~ " Numbuh 1's phone ringed

"Hey, Nigel, Blaise is calling!" Numbuh 5 called out

"Ok, I'm coming! Hello?"

"Hey, Nigel"

"Why aren't you back yet?"

"Never mind that, I'm going to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"It's about, the Sector Z"

"The delightfuls?! Why?!"

"They're with me"

"WHAT!? What comes to your mind! They're our worst enemy! They hurt you remember?"

"Please calm down Nigel. They were now the Sector Z, they fled from Father and they're now injured for fighting back! Do you think they're still the delightfuls you were talking about?"

"*sighs* Ok ok, just, come home already, we're becoming worried something might happen. I'm telling the other operative 'kay?"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**END TRANSMISSION**

So, I think this is going to end sooner or later. So please review! And should I get Blaise-chan a partner? Please tell me if she should get one. Arigato gozaimasu! ^O^


	12. That Person

Chapter 11: That person

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Eric Cartman forever for helping me decide. So, Blaise here will have a partner. And her partner wasn't owned by me ok? On with the story!

* * *

Blaise put her phone back in her pocket

"So, Blaise, right? What did he say?" Bruce asked

"He is going to tell the other operatives, plus, he was calm this time" Blaise answered not looking at Bruce, she was looking at her footsteps

There was a long silence until Blaise bumped to a certain person. And with the Sector Z behind her, they fell like a domino **(A/N: Take you down like a domino! Haha!)**

"Hey watch where you're heading!" Blaise said brushing dirt off her skirt

"You are the one who need to!" The person snapped back

"Oh really! Do you even know who you're talking to?" Blaise was about to do something on the person but the Sector Z was holding her back

"*grins* you were still the same Rhay-chan" The person said revealing himself from the shadows

"*gasps* Why are you here? N-Nagi?" Blaise asked slightly blushing then the Sector Z let go of her realizing Blaise was now calm

"We moved here. Good to see you here my dear"

"W-What? Didn't I tell you that don't call me "dear" in public!?" Blaise reacted as she slapped Nagi

"Ow! That hurt! Haha!" Lenny teased

"Ugh! Never mind! We're going home, let's go Sector Z!" Blaise commanded and started walking but Nagi still followed

* * *

- At the tree house –

"Ssh… Looks like everyone is already sleeping" Blaise whispered to the sector Z

"It's so dark" Ashley whispered. Accidentally, Lenny tripped on something which made him fell, so the operatives got awake

"What is that?" Numbuh 1 asked himself and quickly got up from bed. At the hallway, he found Numbuh 5 walking

"Did you hear that Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Yeah. Let's check it out"

"You're so stupid Lenny!" Ogie whispered angrily

"Ow! That must've hurt!" Nagi teased Lenny

"Who's there?!" Numbuh 1 asked pointing his flashlight to their face, making them shield their faces

"It's us Nigel" Blaise answered shielding her face

"Oh sorry, turn on the lights Numbuh 5" Numbuh 1 commanded

"So here we have the Sector Z and, ummm. Who's that Blaise?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Who?" Blaise asked then when she turned around, "*gasps* Go home already! Why are you following me anyway?"

"I just want to spend time with you Rhay-chan"

"Oh please, Nagi, you're embarrassing me!"

"Nagi huh? Well, is he your-" Numbuh 5 was cut off by Blaise shouting

"No he's not!" Blaise said blushing

"Ok then, *yawns* let's talk about this tomorrow. I'm sleepy though. Sector Z, umm, you may spend the night on our rooms, you choose who you want to accompany" Numbuh 1 explained

"Ok!" The Sector Z agreed then go to Numbuhs 1-5's rooms

* * *

- At the balcony –

"So, Rhay-rhay, you live here huh?" Nagi asked teasingly

"Oh please, stop calling me that. And yes, any problem with that?" Blaise answered

"I can't help it, and that nickname suits you very well"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn-"

Romantically, Nagi raised Blaise' right hand making her tiptoe and his right hand is on her waist

"L-let me go. I'm going to call for help" Blaise asked blushing

"*grins* I will never let you go again" Nagi said leaning to Blaise, who was now looking red as a tomato. She didn't know how to react, what to say, she just stand there, slowly closing her eyes until…

"Umm… Ehem" Numbuh 1, who was standing behind them, clears his throat to let them know he was there

"*gasps* L-let go of me" Blaise said pushing Nagi off

"What are you doing~?" Numbuh 3 asked playfully

"N-nothing" Blaise answered, shaking

"They were going to kiss but we showed up! Haha!" Numbuh 2 teased making Blaise blush more

"That's enough team, let's go to sleep. You too Blaise" Numbuh 1 ordered

"Yes. Numbuh 1" Blaise said following Numbuh 1

* * *

**END TRANSMISSION**

I think this was worse than I expected. Ugh, assignments! Why do they even exist? *facepalm* Gomennee minna!  
And BTW, Nagi was from Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome and the balcony scene was from Mai-Otome Episode 7 (Too much anime can REALLY be addicting! And I regret nothing about it!)


	13. Her hair, her hair XD

Chapter 12: Her hair, her hair XD

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the worse-ness of Chapter 11, I was worrying about my assignments and can't concentrate. Psh, anyways, let's move on XD. Here is Chapter 12 for you guys!

* * *

"Yes. Numbuh 1" Blaise said following Numbuh 1

"Hmm? So I guess I'll be going, bye Rhay-rhay!" Nagi said jumping from the balcony

* * *

- Tomorrow Morning –

"Wakey wakey Rhay-chan!" Numbuh 3 shakes Blaise

"Stop it Nagi. Five minutes more please?" Blaise murmured

"*giggles* So Nagi wakes you up huh? Blaise?" Numbuh 3 said in Blaise' ear which made her got up immediately

"No he doesn't!" Blaise said blushing lightly

"Well then, let's go!" Numbuh 3 hurried downstairs pulling Blaise

The same things happen for 2 weeks until they decided to finally invade Father

* * *

- 2 weeks later (At the tree house) –

"So team, now that we are now fully trained and absolutely ready, do you think we can now face Father?" Numbuh 1 asked in his leader tone

"Yes sir!" David said saluting Numbuh 1

"Ok you may now sit down" Numbuh 1 ordered

*door bell*

"*sighs* I'll get it" Blaise said standing up

She walks lazily to the door, even though she was the laziest among them, she still stood up to check who's at the door. After a few door bells, she opened the door

"Who's th-? Nagi? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course" He said calmly then kisses Blaise' hand

"Oh quit it. Hey, you can help us in our mission, if you like"

"What mission?"

"Well, if you don't know, Father over there is our worse enemy, and we're going to decommission him, you know, for him to forget everything, and make him a good person or something like that. Got it?"

"Ok sure, if it's going to make you happy"

"Thanks! Come in please."

* * *

- Back at the meeting hall –

"Tomorrow we will go to the Delightful Mansion and decommission Father, please get some rest and… Oh there you are Blaise… And Nagi" Numbuh 1 explained

"Hello there" Nagi greeted

"Hey Nigel, I mean Numbuh 1, Nagi said he would help us at our mission!" Blaise said happily

"What can you do?" Bruce asked

"*grins* I can spy on him and tell you what he was up to" Nagi explained

"Good. Now we can now enjoy this day, you can go wherever you wanted" Numbuh 1 said

"Alright!" Numbuh 4 cheered

"I guess I'll go now, bye guys!" Blaise said walking to the door

* * *

- At the Park –

"So tomorrow huh? Ready yourself Father. *evil laugh*" Blaise said to herself

She walked to the far part of the park, where she always goes whenever she's lonely. But now, she goes there to test how far she can use her powers

"Ok, inhale and, kyaa~!" Blaise said inhaling first then made a big violet ball out of her hands. She made it bigger than usual which made her eyes glow and her normal black her almost turning violet

"So that's what she can do, I knew wasn't just a normal girl" Nagi whispered to himself

"Ahh~! Just... a little… more!" Blaise forced herself to make a bigger circle, and as she forces herself, her hair becomes violet.

"Interesting…" Nagi just watched there until he saw Blaise faint on the ground

"Rhay-chan!" He quickly ran to Blaise' position then tried to wake her

"This is hopeless" Nagi told himself as he gasps for air and performed CPR on Blaise. Right when their lips met, the KND operatives came and saw everything

"I-is that Blaise?" Ashley asked

"B-b-but, with violet hair?" Lenny asked

"Umm, Nagi?" Numbuh 2 walked to them fearless

Nagi didn't hear Numbuh 2's voice but he stopped when he felt Blaise move and slowly opens her eyes

"H-huh? What happened?" Blaise asked but before Nagi could say anything she remembered everything, even the ki- no I mean CPR **(Winks XD)**

"Oh look! They're blushing! Haha!" Lenny and Numbuh 4 teased at the same time

"Enough now tell me Blaise, what happened? I mean, why did you faint?" Numbuh 1 asked calmly

"Well, I tried to make a big purple circle but then it just collapsed on my face and threw me on the ground. And why are you looking at me like that?" Blaise answered followed by a question

"Your hair Blaise" Ogie pointed

"Huh? Wow! This is so cute!" Blaise said looking at her hair

"Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying" David sang playfully

"Ok, let's go now, we need to rest" Numbuh 1 commanded

"Yes sir!" All of them saluted except for Blaise and Nagi who was behind them

"So, let's go?" Blaise said offering her hand to Nagi, who just nodded and took her hand

* * *

- At the Delightful Mansion –

"So, looks like my little Blaise got her boyfriend. Huh, that kid is no match to me, I mean, us. Mwahahaha!" Father said peeking at the window

* * *

**END TRANSMISSION**

*yawns* I'm going to take my nap, and then try to continue. Because as usual, assignments. Biology! , Oh well. Sayonara!


	14. Mission Impossible II

Chapter 13: Mission Impossible II

* * *

- Tomorrow –

"Looks like it's raining outside" Numbuh 3 said looking at the window

"But we'll still go, right?" Numbuh 4 asked

"Of course we will!" Blaise answered back

"Are you guys ready?" Numbuh 1 asked

All of them nodded in unison

"Then let's go" Numbuh 1 said kicking the door open

They all ran to the delightful mansion, without umbrella, they don't mind getting wet though. So there they are, they reached the yard

"On my mark Nagi" Ashley whispered then Nagi nodded

"Please be careful." Blaise said squeezing Nagi's hand

"*grins* I will"

"Go!" Ashley said making Nagi jump on the gate

* * *

- Inside the house –

"Ok, villains, you know what to do. You take care of the Kids next dorks and I take care of my children." Father explained

"I need to tell them this. I better go out now" Nagi whispered to himself

Luckily, he sneaked out fast and told the operatives immediately

"Hmm. So Father invited other villains eh? Well that will be tough" Numbuh 4 said

"Still, we need to do this. For the better" Bruce said

"Right. So let's go" David said jumping on the gate with the others following him

When they reached the front door, Numbuh 1 kicked the door (again) revealing the villains having their meeting

"Welcome, Kids Next Dorks, and my dear children" Father welcomed

"Welcome this!" Numbuh 4 jumped in front of Father and blasted his M.U.S.K.E.T. (A/N: They use their weapons like the ones in Mission Impossible I)

"Not so fast" Father jumped revealing Common Cold behind him as he shoot his Nose-like gun-thingy at Numbuh 4, which result of them both being hit

"Eew! Gross!" Numbuh 4 said wiping the dirt off of his face

"You guys handle this mess. I'll go after Father" Blaise commanded

"Roger that!" Numbuh 2 said

"Let's go Sector Z!" Blaise said running after Father

* * *

- Upstairs –

"Hey Father!" Blaise shouted throwing her purple beam at Father's head which made him mad and fire bursts behind him

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU THROW SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME?!" Father shouted

"I'm not like the ones you thought I was Father! I will fight you! And I will win!" Blaise shouted back readying her purple ball on her hands

"Oh, shut up Rhay-rhay" Father snapped back making Blaise blush

"D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Blaise shouted throwing the purple ball at Father which he perfectly dodged

"You're still useless. Now who is the one who can't aim perfectly? Huh?" Father mocked

"Psh! enough talk! Let's dance" Blaise snapped

"*grins* I don't like dancing with only two persons. I like it in groups! *evil laugh*" Father said cloning himself into 4

"Coward" Blaise said jumping on air and firing the other three Fathers leaving 2 more, one real and one clone. But she can't tell the difference then she landed on the floor

"This is too easy" Blaise smirked making a sword out of her purple beam then thrusts to Father , the fake one, who threw fireball at her unexpectedly which made her be thrown at the walls making her slightly unconscious.

Taking advantage of the time, Father chanted a spell or something making his fire turn blue and after a few seconds, Blaise got awake

"No, not that. But still…" Blaise said running to Father and throwing her big purple all at him which hit him

"Yes!" Blaise said jumping

"You think you just won little girl?" Father said throwing his blue fire at Blaise and it hit her on the stomach, but it goes slowly through her

"N-NO! F-father! No! Please" Blaise said then she screamed in pain. The blue fire was pulling her powers out of her, slowly, forming a human form, Blaise' form, but black like Father's

* * *

- Downstairs –

"Ok we surrender! Villains, retreat!" Mr. Boss said running outside the door

"Let's go help Blaise!" Nagi said

"I think I just heard her scream" Numbuh 3 said then run with her co-operatives

* * *

- Upstairs –

Blaise was down on her knees still screaming in pain, but now with tears

"Your tears won't do anything about this, Blaise! Your powers are now mine!" Father shouted at Blaise

"Please Father! Stop! I-I'm begging" Blaise said with tears rolling on her face. But unfortunately, the figure got out of Blaise' body, which means, she was now powerless.

"At last! Now to get it inside me!" Father said laughing

"Blaise!" The operatives and Nagi shouted running at Blaise

"Too late!" Father said pressing a button on his remote which dropped a cage over them

"No, I must fight" Blaise said trying to get up, but her legs were shaking

"Rhaylie!" Nagi shouted catching Blaise' attention

"N-Nagi" Blaise answered back softly

"Catch!" Nagi threw his sword at Blaise. Blaise jumped up and got the sword perfectly

"Thanks! Now prepare Father!" Blaise said now standing straight

"Good luck Blaise!" The sector Z cheered

"Win this fight 'kay?" Numbuh 5 shouted

"I will, even if it means killing my own Father" Blaise said looking at her, I mean Nagi's sword

"Here I come!" Blaise said running to Father for the second time then when she was about to swing her sword at him, Father dodged it with his sword, the one like Blaise used

"You're one tough girl, Blaise. I'm amazed" Father said

"Of course I am!" Blaise snapped kicking the remote out of Father's pocket making the remote fly in the cage

"Yes! Thanks!" Ogie thanked then pressed the button

"Now Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 shouted out

After a few swings and dodges of Blaise and Father, Blaise managed to take the sword from Father and when she did that, she pointed her sword at Father

"Any last words?" Blaise said, grinning evilly

"Yes, DIE!" Father said making another sword and attacked Blaise then she turned around quickly but her shoulder got wounded. So she fell on the floor with Father pointing his sword at her

"Just like you said, any last words?" Father said pointing the sword at Blaise

"Yes, NOW!" Blaise said commanding the operatives behind her, and on her signal, they fired their weapons at Father and the hand-to-hand combats punched or kicked Father

"To the decommissioning chamber!" Numbuh 1 ordered

All of them dragged Father to the decommissioning chamber and they successfully decommissioned him, so they go back to the tree house

* * *

- Back at the tree house –

"Be careful, Blaise" Numbuh 3 said to Blaise who was walking to her room upstairs

"I will it's just a little cut" Blaise said covering her shoulder which was now covered in blood

* * *

- In her bedroom –

"Nagi!? What are you doing here?" Blaise said still hiding the blood-covered shoulder

"Just a little cut huh? Let me see" Nagi said removing Blaise' hand revealing her blood-covered shoulder

"Ow! O-ok, it's a deep wound, you happy?" Blaise said sitting on her bed

"I'll go get Kuki help you" Nagi said running downstairs

"Ok. *sighs* Father..." Blaise said thinking of her Father then Numbuh 3 and Nagi came in her room

"Let me see your shoulder Blaise" Numbuh 3 said calmly

"Here" Blaise showed her shoulder

"OMG! That's a deep one! Let me cure it" Numbuh 3 screamed then cured her wounds

* * *

- After 10 minutes –

"*yawns* I'm so sleepy, let's go to sleep!" Lenny exclaimed

"OK! Good night!" Numbuh 3 said going to her room

Everyone was now resting on their rooms.

"Why are you still here?" Blaise asked lying on her bed

"I just want to sleep with you. Just for one night, please?" Nagi answered

"*sighs* OK. But don't tickle me!"

"I won't"

* * *

**END TRANSMISSION**

Yes! Finally finished! Thanks for reading minna! ^O^ Until next time


End file.
